


Upwards to the Moon

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Galaxy Cauldron, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-Battle, balance, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Stripped of her broach, stripped of her wings, she stumbled to her feet.‘Give up.’ It was a whisper gnawing at her heart and mind as she dragged her feet over the thorns and rubble.Usagi was not naive enough to believe the voice was her own.
Relationships: Chaos & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Upwards to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Chinese song by this title, and this story was born. I have no idea what the lyrics are, but this was born from the mood I felt in the song.

Usagi lifted her chin, ignoring the tears that slipped down her cheeks. 

One hand. Then the other. Slowly, she pushed herself up to her knees. Her eyes stayed locked on the swirling cauldron of energy that crashed like an infinite ocean on the horizon.

Blood stained the gravel beneath her palms. Her body screamed its agony, but the cries fell on deaf ears. 

She was all that was left. 

Stripped of her broach, stripped of her wings, she stumbled to her feet.

‘Give up.’ It was a whisper gnawing at her heart and mind as she dragged her feet over the thorns and rubble.

Usagi was not naive enough to believe the voice was her own.

She had too much to do. Too much at stake. Too much to reclaim.

“Never,” she rasped. “I won’t give up.”

The winds grew harsh, whipping her dirty hair against her cheek and body.

Still, she persisted. 

The pace was agonizing. She stumbled. She fell. She cried.

Still, she rose. Again and again.

Chaos tried to shackle her to the ground, bleeding sweet dreams of peace and eternal comfort across her vision.

Visions of her senshi, her family; visions of Mamoru and Chibiusa. 

‘Go back,’ Chaos whispered, heavy and warm like Mamoru’s embrace. ‘Be at peace with them.’

Usagi took a breath. “No.” She stumbled to her feet again. The cauldron seemed so far still, but she would never give in.

Chaos weighted her legs and tore at her skin and clothes. Yet, even without the Silver Crystal, Chaos could not dim her shine.

The shadows drew closer, rising like a cage on every side. Usagi stifled the scream that was born in her throat as the world went dark.

Her eyes were open, but she could not see. Fear clawed at her heart as screams echoed in her ears.

Mercury’s shriek of surprise. Jupiter’s roar, cut short. Venus’s commands going quiet. And Mars.... Mars’s scream as she had pushed Usagi out of the way. 

Chills rose on Usagi’s skin. Sobs made her shake until her knees almost gave out.

“Stop,” she whispered. “Stop, please.” She heard Saturn’s cry, her voice still high and young. It was tinged with the fear she had always tried to mask. 

Usagi dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Stop!” 

A piercing light shot through the darkness as a crescent carved its place on Usagi’s brow. 

The light encircled its mistress, glowing brighter she banished the dark tendrils of Chaos. 

There was nothing behind her, but everything ahead of her.

The ache in her bones never faded, but she marched on. 

She was not done. 

This was not done. She would not allow the universe to wiped away like this. 

Usagi took another step. And then another. Again and again.

Chaos raged like a cyclone outside her light, but she did not falter again.

She kept her eyes locked on the horizon, closing the distance one step at a time.

Chaos tried to barricade the entrance to the galaxy cauldron. She brushed it aside, creating stars as light bled from her hands and painted the blacked out sky. 

“Enough,” she said softly, like she was scolding a troublesome pet. 

The inky darkness retreated, and Usagi reached out, cupping the birthplace of the universe in her palms. 

She was infinite and definite. She was everything and still her. 

“Come back to me,” she whispered to the glittering magic in her hands.

The light contracted, nothing but a marble in her bloody palm. 

Then, with a flash, the universe expanded, filling the edges of everything. 

Life. 

Chaos swirled impatiently at her ankles. 

Usagi scooped it up, smiling at the roiling energy like a doting parent. 

“That’s enough of that,” she said, her voice not quite scolding. The energy slowed, listening to her. “We will see each other again,” she explained, patting the tendrils of Chaos.

She lifted the darkness in her hands, tossing it gently like a bird ready to take flight. “Now go back. Be in balance as you are meant to be.”

Chaos slipped away, chasing the light across the edges of the universe. 

Usagi smiled, turning to the Earth. 

A thousand years ago, a lonely princess had stared at it from afar.

Today, the princess was lonely no longer. She had made sure of it.


End file.
